capitulo 8
by GHEIZA
Summary: Aqui, haya... y siempre


Aquí, haya…. Y siempre

CAPITULO 8

Tony estaba sentado frente a la Laptop, cuando el timbre de la puerta del departamento, sonó, estando seguro que se desharía rápidamente de quien fuera, no apago la computadora. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Gibbs frente a Él. Gibbs al instante expreso; - las puertas del sótano, de mi casa, están abiertas desde hace semanas, y como no te has dado una vuelta por ahí, creí que era el momento de cambiar el lugar de la visita-. A Tony no le quedo más, que retirarse de la puerta y dejar el paso franco para su jefe. -Adelante-, ofreció el paso, y luego una bebida - ¿gusta una cerveza?¿ O wiski? - Que apetece tomar?-. - Es viernes de películas clásicas-, - ¿quiere palomitas?- dijo, queriendo aligerar el momento, no le agradaba mucho tener a Gibbs, en su casa, y más porque sabía que rumbo tomaría la conversación y no quería pasar esos momentos. Tony continúo con tono despreocupado y pregunto: - ¿o prefiere ver El Diluvio Universal?-, se respondió El mismo, -me imagino que no, usted ya sabe cómo hacer un bote, verdad?-, y sonrió un poco. Gibbs, le dedico un sonrisa de agrado, hizo a un lado a Tony, y se instaló dentro del departamento, que aunque estaba ordenado, tenía polvo, sobre todo el mueble de la televisión Y DVD por lo que dedujo, que aunque pareciera increíble Tony tenía tiempo de no ver una película. Esta fue otra señal para el hombre mayor de que la vida sentimental de su agente, estaba en crisis, así que tratando ser un apoyo para, Él le dijo: -Nada de películas Dinozzo, quiero que hablemos-. Y mirando asía la mesa sugirió -no apagas la computadora?-. Tony acepto la sugerencia, procedió a apagar el ordenador, y al tiempo que apretó el botón de encendido, expreso -listooooooo- alargando la O, tratando con esto también alargar el momento de zozobra que se aproximaba. Gibbs, espero a que Tony tomara asiento y dejara de parlotear, con esta actitud, El trataba, de tranquilizarse y poder enfrentar a su jefe. Transcurridos uno minutos, Gibbs creyó que era el momento adecuado y mirando los ojos verdes de su agente le dijo en tono amigable: -Tony, quiero que hablemos hizo una pausa entre cada sujeto y agrego: -Berlin-, -Ziva-, -y Tu-. Tony sonrió nerviosamente, se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que un gran calor se apoderaba se sus mejillas, quería decir algo pero su garganta solo producía sonidos guturales y su vos solo pronunciaba monosílabas, -hm-, -haa-, -mmmm-.

Gibbs puso fin a este momento, diciéndole, en tono paternal, pero enérgico: -Tony, necesitas hablarlo, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, hazlo con Ducky,¡ pero ya!, necesitas sacar de tu sistema lo que te está pasando, te está consumiendo, y te está haciendo daño- , y continuo, -es evidente para todos los que te conocemos-, hizo una pausa, quería evitar decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, Tony lo necesitaba, y en el fondo Gibbs también quería expresarlo, luego agrego, -para todos los que te queremos-, -que no estas bien- , -tienes que arreglarlo, tienes que sacarlo de tu corazón-, pausa…. -tienes que sanar-, -y tienes que continuar. Tony supo que era inútil fingir que desconocía, el motivo de las afirmaciones de Gibbs, pero aun así lo intento: -pero jefe-, -¿hablar?- -¿Yo?-, -¿de qué?-. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Gibbs, que dispuesto a terminar con la interpretación del Interrogador que estaba realizando Tony dijo en tono directo y sin preámbulo: -de lo que hubo entre Ziva y Tú, en Alemania, aparte de acostarse-. Fue así de claro. Fue el final de la actuación de Tony, quien sabiendo que no tenía opción, busco la forma menos dolorosa de poder comentar con su jefe, lo difícil y triste, que ahora era su vida, sabía muy bien que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos, su confusión, sus dudas, su decepción, su tristeza. Y aunque al principio no le agrado que su jefe estuviera en su casa, ahora sabía que la persona indicada, y quizás la única con la que lo haría, era precisamente el hombre que estaba ahí en ese momento. Así que pensó, Si hablar con Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le ayudaría a aliviar el enorme dolor que había en su pecho y a librar las batallas que atormentaban su cabeza, entonces ¡lo haría!


End file.
